Fibonacci's Sequence
by Discombobulations
Summary: Years after graduating and leaving Japan to work for a governmental company in the USA, Daidouji Tomoyo returns to Tomoeda for a class encounter. However, her visit has more to do with her mysterious job than it may seem at first.
1. Prequel  Arriving to Japan

Just before I start, no, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor any of the characters from that franchise.

_Prequel_

Her fingers ran slowly through the pages, while she hummed a song taught to her by a friend long ago, a few years before the pictures she was looking at were taken. She grinned at how soft the pages still felt. Cotton paper, that was what she chose back then, and it was a wise choice indeed. Her dear cousin was clever by appointing her to organize that yearbook. Her dear cousin... Suddenly, a gloomy giggle filled the airplane cabin she was into. She quickly apologized, but that was clearly unnecessary, as all the others who were sharing that flight with her seemed to be too busy watching movies, or listening to their Ipods, or writing so quickly in their laptops that it almost seemed as if they were just typing random letters in order to avoid any sort of socialization from their flight companions.

She sighed. Those Americans could be awfully cold. Her thoughts then went back to her cousin, the perpetually in bloom cherry tree. Her fingers then mechanically and quickly turned to page 37, and she stood there for a while, looking at the picture of a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes, smiling playfully to her photographer. She then turned the page, and saw a picture of the whole class, along with their many teachers. Tomoeda's Class of 1999. She frowned, realizing how much she missed their smiles and their voices.

Soon enough, the plane landed. Stepping out of the airport, she took a second to breathe the flower-scented Tomoeda's air. And, as she was starting to reminisce about all the days spent there, a voice came from behind her, whispering warmly to her ears.

"You seem to be enjoying your visit to Japan, Mademoiselle Daidouji. And, if you don't mind me saying, you looked quite drôle on the airplane." His French nationality was pretty obvious, and he smirked while saying those words.

"Well, Monsieur Fermat, it's been quite a while since I've last taken any type of vacations, and to be able to take them in Japan is quite a bliss. I was starting to grow tired of our never-ending investigations, mind you."

"Don't grow tired just yet, Mademoiselle. I don't recall telling you this was any sort of vacation." She suspired, already tired with the upcoming duties they'd have to fulfill. And, as she looked to the cherry blossoms in front of the airport, her mind couldn't help but think if her visit would have anything to do with her job, and if her job would have anything to do with the magical friends she had during her childhood. She just hoped it wouldn't.


	2. A Crimson Envelope

_So, just before I start, I want to thank you for the reviews ! Wow, that was so... unexpected ! Yes, this will sound cliché, butI love you :)_

_aaanyway, so I figured I should answer your reviews, and since I can't find a section on FanFiction to do so (I'm new here, so if it exists, please tell me !), I'll do it here._

_solana24: yup, this will have a lot to do with her old friends ! I'm still wondering about Sakura and Syoran. They'll probably appear on the fourth chapter *-*. The next one will be about the contents of the crimson envelope that'll appear on this one.  
_

_jeah: Yikes, I'm sorry ! Yes, it's really Fibonacci, with an F. The thing is, I'm Brazilian, and in my country it's acceptable to write both ways, so I thought it would be like that in English as well. I made a major mistake here, thank you for pointing it out :). I'll change the title right away._

_Aaand thanks to BAlleRInaROse for subscribing to the story !_

_

* * *

_

Daidouji Tomoyo shrugged while entering her hotel room. She had long ago made sure to forget her former colleagues' phone numbers and although she still remembered most of their addresses, it was best to remain oblivious for now.

The man who entered the room with her, the one she had previously called Monsieur Fermat, smiled amused at his discombobulated demoiselle. He had silvery gray hair and pale green eyes that reminded her so much of those of her dear Sakura, but with a touch of melancholy she never saw on hers.

"Thank you, Monsieur Fermat, for helping me with my baggage", she said, while he handed her two big suitcases. "And for coming here with me. The trip would probably have been terribly boring without your presence", she added with a smile.

"Well, Mademoiselle Daidouji, I wouldn't thank me, if I were you. As much as I enjoy your company, I couldn't have joined you on this trip if it weren't strictly for business. There is some research we must do in this city. A project involving Sections 89 to 233." She sat at one of the beds in the room as he said this, and looked at him with curiosity. "But that, ma petite, is something we'll talk about later. Now, go to sleep." And, after throwing a blanket at her, he added, "Tomorrow we'll have a busy day".

A few minutes later, while in the bathroom putting on her nightgown, Daidouji Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder about his words. Yes, tomorrow would be a busy day, it will be her Class Encounter, and Monsieur Fermat promised to accompany her. But, in their definition of busy, that meant nothing.

"Sections 89 to 233…" she wondered, speaking to herself. It couldn't be, or could it? These three sections meant they were up to a research for abnormalities and things childhood had taught her too well about.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up hours later. She didn't usually sleep a lot, but the past few weeks had been so full of tasks and travels that she just needed to rest. Monsieur Fermat was nowhere to be seen, and next to her bed were a small note with his handwriting and a crimson envelope labeled "89-144-233".

She grunted when she saw the envelope, noticing how thick it was. It probably belonged to a special case; otherwise it wouldn't be that shade of red. Choosing the note first, she read: "Bounjor, sleeping beauty. I've left to buy us lunch and make a phone call. I didn't think it was necessary to wake you up. The envelope next to this note has the information about our new case. Oh, and, in the wardrobe, there is a dress for you to wear tonight."

She couldn't help but laugh. They had this tradition since they started working together: every time they would pose as a couple, they would choose each other's clothes. Making a mental memorandum about picking him a suit, her fingers quickly ran to the crimson envelope.


End file.
